User blog:Red Chevalier/Pure Evil Proposal: Killbus
Finally got around to watching Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD: Cross-Z subbed. Now I can do a proper proposal for it's Big Bad, Killbus. Who is he? Killbus is the flamboyant ruler of the Blood Tribe, an extraterrestrial clan that roams the universe devouring planets to increase their own power. He's also the older brother of Kamen Rider Build's main antagonist Evolt and completely off his rocker, seeking to destroy the entire universe including himself because he thinks it would be a cool way to die. What has he done? Killbus is stated to be the one who commanded the Blood Tribe's destructive sprees, making him indirectly partly responsible for Evolt's actions as well as the three other Blood Tribe members who appeared in the Build summer movie. However, Killbus' lust for destruction would eventually lead him to consume his own people's homeworld, Planet Blood, killing most of his own people save for Evolt and a few others. Before Killbus destroyed his homeworld however, Evolt stole the planet's power source, the Pandora Box, and began his own planet destroying spree to become stronger, making Killbus indirectly responsible for everything Evolt did in Kamen Rider Build. After consuming countless planets to increase his own power, Killbus arrives on Earth through the White Pandora Panel to take back the Pandora Box so he can use to destroy the universe and fulfill his desire to go down with it, leading to Team Build and a recently revived Evolt forming an alliance to take down Killbus. After Ryuga flees with a newly recreated Pandora Box, Killbus assaults a news crew and threatens to destroy Earth unless Ryuga brings him the Pandora Box, leading to a showdown between the Kamen Riders and Killbus where Killbus meets his end after Ryuga and Evolt fuse into Kamen Rider Cross-Z Evol and destroy him, ending his destructive reign of terror. Heinous Standard As a planet destroying maniac and the Kamen Rider equivalent of Majin Buu, Killbus ranks right up there with his Pure Evil brother Evolt, was even a big enough threat that Evolt sided with the heroes in order to stop him. When even Evolt, a sadistic alien who annihilated countless alien races and psychologically torments people for his own enjoyment, thinks you're too much you know you've proven yourself evil. Mitigating Factors When it comes to moral agency, there's no question about it. Killbus obviously has an understanding of his actions, he's just (to quote Evolt) "a hedonist with a love of destruction". His goal is pretty much to destroy the universe because he thinks it would be a cool way to go down and he doesn't care who stands in his way. However, Killbus is rather one-note when compared to Evolt, and almost seems like an exaggerated version of his younger brother. Despite this, you can't really call Killbus a "generic doomsday villain". He's got a clear goal and clear a motivation behind it, even if it's rather simple. Plus, Evolt got an entire series to flesh out his character, while Killbus only got one direct-to-dvd movie. Final Verdict Even with everything stated above, I'd say with his body count and how utterly psychotic he is he's a fairly solid "yes". Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals